Burning of Love
by EclipseLover93
Summary: Bella thinks she's alone after Edward leaves until a burn across her arm also turns into a burn for love in her heart.  Bella/Carlisle. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Burned

"Edward…Why, why wasn't I good enough for you?" I cried. Curled up on the floor I hit my balled up hand against the wall every time a stab of pain went through me as my heart slowly broke. He never loved me. If he loved me, he would have taken me with him or he would have stayed no matter what Jasper did the other night.

They all didn't ever love me; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. I slammed my fist into the wall so hard that it hurt and would most likely leave a bruise. Charlie wasn't home; I could throw anything I could find against the wall right now to ease my pain and no one would interrupt. I reached my hand up to the dresser beside me and felt around for something without looking; a candle then slammed against the far wall and glass shattered everywhere. In the scattered pile of glass the top of the candle—now broken to a slant—rested in place; I reached for the piece with a shaky hand and found a box of matches with the other one. The front door opened and closed downstairs as Charlie announced he was home; now or never.

I was able to strike a single match and light the candle before Charlie made it to the living room and turned on the latest game. Fire was so alive burning the twisted wick into nothing; I lightly played with the small flame with my hand feeling the burn inches away from the visible flame. The burning danced more and more up my hand to my arm the closer the candle appeared; to anyone else it would look as if my arm was sitting on the flame by now but it actually was dangling just above it as the heat burst to an intoxicating touch. Charlie could be heard coming up the steps so I quickly moved my arm away and blew away the flame right as he knocked. Charlie entered before I could respond and looked around the room; he noticed the glass first.

"Bells, what happened?" Charlie asked quickly while walking more into the room to get a better view. I slid my arm into hiding while looking up at Charlie who seemed to know my answer already.

"He left dad, Ed-He broke up with me and left like that." I said trying not to cry. Charlie stood there understanding how I felt; I cried against my knees like a little girl when my dad picked me up and tucked me into bed.

"Sleep on it bells, it'll help sweetie." Charlie said moving my hair from my wet face then shutting off the light to my now quiet room. I tossed and turned in the sheets wondering how a person could deal with this. I surely couldn't.

During the early night, I heard Charlie quietly come into the room as I pretended to sleep and listened to the glass being swept off the floor; that's when I remembered the candle. He left minutes later with the mess cleaned up everywhere from the wall to where I was without _waking _me. I slid my hand out from the comforter and turned my arm over to see a good sized freshly made burn across my forearm; it stung slightly when touched but I sort of found the sting nice at times.

After a restless night I couldn't even force myself to meet the day but it would be the only way to show Charlie I'm somewhat okay. I tossed on a t-shirt and simple sweat pants just to go down to the kitchen and make a small appearance; Charlie was seated at the table with coffee and the police reports from possibly the past few days. He smiled slightly when I walked in the room although I never returned it and watched me casually as I poured myself a cup of coffee—I didn't really like it but it was caffeine. When I raised the cup to my lips I heard Charlie call out to me. I looked to him as he rose up onto his feet taking my coffee cup from my hand placing it onto the table without looking and grabbed my arm; His eyes intently looked at my burn that now left bumps in small places and red dots in other areas but hardly a big problem.

"Bella, Jesus what did you do to your arm? I want the truth!" Charlie said dropping my arm and folding his across his chest like any upset parent would. I sighed.

"I burned it; it's no big deal though." I said trying to cover up my arm with my hand while ignoring the stabbing pain of the stings. Charlie sighed loudly and scrunched up his face as if he were aggravated. Grabbing the truck keys, he looked back to me.

"Go put on some shoes. We're going to the hospital." I opened my mouth to protest but Charlie's eyes said I should keep my mouth shut. I didn't move quickly to my room because I didn't want to go. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, HURRY UP OR I'LL MAKE YOUR HURRY!" Charlie's anger roared from downstairs.

"Coming, coming" I called back slipping on a pair of shoes and practically running back to Charlie—to go to the hospital.

It wasn't busy at all. I sat on the hospital bed while a nurse skimmed through papers on the clipboard in front of me; Charlie waited in the living room and when I heard the door open for the medic a familiar voice came ringing through my head.

He was standing just behind me talking to my nurse when I turned my head ever so slightly enough to make out his blonde hair and recognize fully his voice. Carlisle was here.

"Bella, why am I not surprised to find you here" Carlisle said smiling softly to me with the clipboard the nurse once had now in his hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; before I knew it exactly I leapt off the bed onto the floor and wrapped my arms around Carlisle's waist missing everything about him: his cold skin, his eyes, the ring of his voice…everything. He hugged me back once setting down the medical papers on the bed.


	2. Suprise Visits?

"Carlisle you're here! Wait, I thought you left with everyone else—what are you doing here then?" I said in a rush surprised that I was standing in his arms with him smiling at me; The Carlisle Cullen.

"Forgive me Bella, I seemed to forget my manners for a minute; I believe I should explain myself for being here shouldn't i." Carlisle said pulling away from me and picking up the clipboard again. I sat on the bed with my nervous hands on my lap waiting for him to explain. Carlisle wrote a few things on the papers occasionally looking up to find me watching him; I shyly looked away but then wondered why I was shy. "I decided shortly after my family and I left that my place was meant to be here looking out for you—and others here although my son seemed to say to you _it would be as if we weren't here_. Edward did not like my actions but it was not his place to say."

"So you came back to see me?" My voice went silent on the last part as I was in awe. His carefree sweet smile told me my answer.

"Yes I did. Anyway, you want to tell me what happened?" He asked raising an eyebrow while using his pen to point to my arm.

"It wasn't really anything I just burned myself a little." I mumbled looking at my hands.

"What do you mean _a little_?" Carlisle asked narrowing his eyes with a small smile.

"Well I threw a candle against the wall and the glass went everywhere, I noticed the candle and grabbed it with a match…I—I" Carlisle touched my shoulder encouraging me to continue. "I played with the flame a little then moved the candle more to my arm and k-kept it there." I added guiltily.

"It's quite alright Bella. I'll make it look as if it never happened." Carlisle said grabbing a cloth wrap and an alcohol based solution.

"Thanks Carlisle…for everything." I smiled softly.

"Only promise me you will never do this again Bella or I would have to save you in the _other_ option because you would have lost blood—it would be far worse than any burn but it would be a bleeding burn…yours could have and I do not think I would be able to handle it again." Carlisle explained while applying the alcohol before the wrap.

"Yeah sure." The awkward silence fell between us.

Carlisle finished cleaning up the mess he made before grabbing the clipboard and walking off. I watched him as he walked out the Emergency Clinic; the nurse came back to me and said I could go home—Carlisle didn't say goodbye though. I walked back to the waiting room in a blur; Charlie rose from his chair quickly soon as I walked through the doorway then led me to the exit.

In the truck on the way home I couldn't get my mind off of Carlisle. Charlie watched me from the corner of his eye but I stayed still.

It's been 3 days since I saw Carlisle and since then I haven't slept, I haven't felt tired. Charlie noticed that I was tired when I walked down to the kitchen; once he was given a good look at my face—at the dark circles under my eyes I expected him to lecture me but he only sighed before leaving for work.

I showered with coconut shampoo in warm water and dressed for the day in sweat pants with a tank top. It was not a day to go out; as usual my mood was empty. I sat on the couch and traced the patch around my burn listening to the rain fall against the roof. I was just about to drift into the silence when a knock from the door made me jump; walking to the door I peered out the kitchen window and noticed Carlisle's Mercedes in the driveway near my truck.

I opened the door to find the doctor himself leaning respectfully against the door frame.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I said opening the door wider for him to come in.

"It's good to see you too, Bella. Actually, Charlie called me and asked if I could check on you since he noticed you didn't look good this morning." Carlisle said walking through the door politely before entering the living room to sit on the couch.

"He shouldn't have to worry, I'm fine Carlisle." My heart beat sped up for some reason as I locked eyes with him before I quickly looked away blushing. Carlisle appeared at my side within the next second and traced his cold thumb directly under my eye.

"Then why are these here? If you were fine Bella you would not have them." Carlisle said rubbing his thumb down from my eye over my cheek with a light smile on his lips. I breathed in deeply while looking back into his eyes; Carlisle Cullen definitely could not be damned unless he was damned to becoming an angel.

"I haven't been able to sleep—either I'm not tired or I can't get comfortable." I sat on the couch as Carlisle fallowed and allowed me to lean my head on his shoulder for comfort. He talked about how I should get sleep during the night if I wanted to feel better at all but I heard nothing; I fell asleep after his amazing voice let out a sound.

"Bella" I heard my name then suddenly felt as if I were laying down—I was warm and cold at the same time. I snuggled into the cold part hoping it would be Carlisle and fell deeper into sleep.

A cold hand brushing against my cheek a while later lightly startled me out of my dream but into the eyes of Carlisle looking down on me; I looked around noticing that it was darker than before like around the afternoon, I was laying on Carlisle with a blanket on top. All of the things I felt before suddenly made sense; Carlisle brushed the hair from my face with a smile as I snuggled back into his now warmer chest which caused him to lightly laugh.

"Not ready to get up I see. Take your time, if you would like when Charlie gets back if you would like I'll ask him if you could sleep at my place so I could keep a medical eye on you. Surely he won't find us like this when I ask him though." Carlisle suggested placing one hand on my back over the blanket and still brushing hair out of my face that seemed to keep falling back.

"Really, that'd be sweet Carlisle. Thank you." I said wrapping my hands the best I could around his side to give him a hug. A smile I'd never seen before played at his lips with his eyes directed personally to mine.

"Of course, sweet Bella it would be my pleasure." Carlisle answered with the smile still there as he moved the blanket and grabbed my hand slowly moving it to his lips as his eyes kept on mine before placing a soft lingering kiss that blasted throughout my skin giving me chills.


	3. Just in case

Charlie of course said "yes" when Carlisle asked him but if I would have it would come out as a "no". I watched as Carlisle exited the house respectfully after saying he would wait for me in the car; I hugged Charlie a thank you before rushing up to my room to pack an overnight bag.

Digging through my drawers it was almost hopeless to find something that would impress a man like Carlisle until I thought outside of the box. My last shopping spree seemed an eternity ago but deep in hiding within the small closet I had I did have a few nice pairs of lacey underwear and bras stashed. I also packed some shorts and tank tops knowing they made my figure to die for if shown to the right person.

"Carlisle I'm ready." I said loud enough for the vampire to hear but not my dad sitting downstairs. Looking back down to my bag to shut it I heard the Mercedes purr to life; I walked down the stairs with my bag in hand when Charlie came from the kitchen handing me a cell phone.

"Just in case" Saying no more as he tossed it to me for the time being.

"I'll be fine. Remember, he's a doctor so if I hurt myself—not that I will but he'll be able to fix it." I said placing the phone in a side pouch to the bag.

Walking quickly out the front door to the black sports car driven by a sexy man I felt Charlie's eyes on the back of my neck and I knew not to look back. Carlisle unlocked the door before I made it close to the car and slipped inside the tinted windows; I smiled to him while putting my bag in the backseat as he drove away out of the sight of the house before speeding at 90-100 the rest of the way to the Cullen mansion. What is it with vampires and speeding!

Gliding through the twists and turns of the secret driveway up to the house Carlisle knew I was tense from seeing it again but it helped as he put his hand on mine to calm me down. We possibly both knew that my heart sped up though rather than slow down just from the small touch he gave me.

Before I was even out of the car, Carlisle had my bag in hand and held the front door open to the house I clearly knew. I didn't smile or do anything but walk through the doorway straight into Carlisle's cold arms and locked my hands around his waist just at the back of his belt. He let go of the door letting it close by itself also dropping my bag at our feet and hugged me back tightly; I snuggled against his buttoned shirt as he did against my hair breathing in possibly nothing but coconut from my shampoo.

We pulled away and it was almost agony for me. "Come with me" Carlisle said grabbing my hand to lead me up the stairs—on the second floor Carlisle opened a double door room about two down from his study and I noticed it was an ivory wall shade with a gold ironed bed with silk ivory cream colored sheets. The wooden dresser matched the room and the windows gave away a beautiful view of the woods—it was perfect.

"I thought since you like to be around me—whenever you are here for the night, this could be your room." He motioned around the space as I stood in awe; he did this for me. He placed my bag on the coffee table at the end of the bed. Finally being able to move I caught him "off guard" and pulled Carlisle toward the bed to sit with me.

I lay back against the soft sheets and looked up to find Carlisle watching me...all of me.

"Bella, What do you think of me?" He asked once locking eyes with mine except this time I didn't look away.

"I-I want to tell you but it wouldn't mean anything if I did." I mumbled to myself but I knew he heard me just fine. He moved to his side propping himself on his elbow before continuing to say anything. I love him but it can't happen since he's married to Esme; even if they weren't in love I couldn't ever betray her.

"Tell me, I know there is something or you wouldn't look at me this way—like you are right now." Carlisle said leaning towards me so I could make the next move.

Before even thinking about an answer I locked myself into those golden eyes slowly turning black with something—passion maybe. They were intense as if he knew how I felt all along; I very slowly left myself off the bed as Carlisle looked at me with a calm expression.

_Oh what the hell._ I turned quickly back toward the bed and came inches away from Carlisle; I leaned in closer as I felt his cold arms slide around my hips to the swell of my back—I placed my hand on either side of his jaw line and kissed him passionately: Far more than I ever had with Edward.


	4. The love he did not

"Carlisle, I-I can't do this…not to Esme, she loves you Carlisle I'd be betraying her." I said pulling apart from the kiss I so badly wanted to have.

Carlisle fixed his shirt from where I tried to pull it undone.

"I-I guess I just caught up in the moment." I tried to save myself from the awkwardness between us.

"Bella, you weren't the only one whom desired to continue. I heard your heart beating so fast it made me want you more... Please excuse me for what has happened." He left the room in a blink of the eye silently shutting the bedroom door behind him.

I curled up in the sheets once pulling myself—enough—together and laid there thinking about what just happened. How could I kiss him? How could I hurt Esme like that? I sighed into the air before scooting myself more into the sheets for comfort.

Tossing and turning I couldn't seem to find the right spot to sleep. No doubt Carlisle could hear me wherever he is in the house; I slammed my burned arm against the bed frame and yelped in pain. Carlisle opened the door a half second later gliding across the floor to me.

"It's fine I just bumped it." I said quickly although he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I came to give you these—they will help you sleep. Being a doctor has some perks. Goodnight sweet Bella" He said placing two pills in my hand before leaving again.

Taking the pills I quickly felt relaxed drifting into sleep.

A light shown in my eyes knocking me out of sleep a while later. Fluttering my eyes open the cloudy morning lit up the room giving every inch of the room attention of beauty. I stretched my arms in the sheets and ran my fingers through my hair as I noticed something else—a white sundress on the edge of the bed. I changed letting my hair fall naturally around my shoulders.

Opening my bedroom I heard soft music coming from downstairs; stepping downstairs I quickly saw the living room furniture had become more spacious. Listening to the melody I began to spin around to the beat—a classic song. My dress swayed with each step as Carlisle Cullen appeared leaning in the doorway watching me. I smiled still softly spinning as the sunlight began to shine through the giant living room window—Carlisle sparkled by his skin and his smile toward me looking absolutely breath taking. I stopped mid spin letting my dress fall back in place looking into the eyes of Carlisle.

"I know you like to see me like this so I thought I would be polite and give you a closer look." Carlisle said placing my arms around him as we slowly moved to the next melody.

I tilted my head up to see his face better when we glided into the sunlight with every turn. Carlisle was smiling softly while looking down at me. Moving one of my hands from around his shoulder as the other stayed locked in his hand I felt Carlisle grasp my waist more so we wouldn't lose our place although with a dancer like him I don't think that would be possible. I touched my freed hand to his cold cheek sparkling in the light and gasped silently as he pressed more into my touch with a smile specially for me.

"Thank you Carlisle for everything, I really mean it." I said soft enough to be a whisper as we kept swaying together in perfect harmony with the music—it sounded of a song similar to titanic when jack draws rose.

"Would you care to go for a walk with me?" Carlisle asked as I we danced from the living room to the kitchen and back through the hallway to the front door.

I smiled.

We stepped out the front door and turned into the woods away from the house. Carlisle strode beside me as if my blood really wasn't an issue; like there could be some chance we were a couple. I placed my hand through his arm as we walked into a clearing—the clearing they had played baseball in the time I had my first encounter with other vampires but it was different; wild flowers were in full bloom everywhere across the grass. Carlisle picked me up respectfully in his arms and sprinted towards the waterfall before sitting with me still in his arms.

I crossed my legs at the ankles to be respectful that I was in a dress but I don't think Carlisle noticed as it happened when sliding my legs over the bridge of land that lay over the water.

"I never thought I would see this place again—not ever, actually." I quietly said as if to myself but Carlisle acknowledged that I spoke away with a swift series of nods.

"What can a person truly expect when someone they love has left them entirely? What I'm trying to say Bella is that my son may have left and you of course thought everything was over but it truly does not have to be…me-I can give you the love he did not." The silence fell.

"W-what about Esme; She's your wife I-I can't do that to her Carlisle—never could I even think of that—how can you?" I said baffled by his words.

"Shortly after we separated from you Esme and I agreed that I should come back here to watch over you. She knew what would happen if we became closer as I knew—she accepted the truth that our 300 years were something beautiful but if my heart was to look elsewhere she would not argue nor treat any of us differently as this happens. Bella, my heart has looked elsewhere—it has found you." He explained himself in a way that was complicated but I understood perfectly.

"So when I kissed you the other day-" Carlisle cut me off.

"Did I feel anything for you admiringly? Yes, truthfully I enjoyed the kiss because it relaxed my strong feelings for you and also let me know how you felt about me as well." He said simply as I blushed.

"—actually sweet Bella, I have something for you." Carlisle added while pulling out a ribbon of sapphire lace dangling an astonishing pearl in the center of it. I lost my breath as Carlisle fastened the ribbon around my neck. "It was my mother's necklace from centuries ago and I was able to keep hold of it all this time, I trust you will do the same as it is yours now." I hugged him tightly as he smiled at my awe.


	5. A nightmare to be a dream!

Chapter 5

Later that day Carlisle was driving me home and absolutely refused to leave the driveway until Charlie knew I was home. I poorly argued with him as we turned onto the street and slid around the bend in the road before noticing Charlie's cruiser was in the yard.

"Thanks for the ride Carlisle and also for letting me go over to the house for the night." I smiled as I opened the door to climb out.

"Of course Bella, also…reassure Charlie that your arm is healing just the way I could like." Carlisle said as I stepped out of the car before smiling my favorite smile and driving off. I watched him speed at the end of the road and shook my head to the thoughts of vampires with piles of speeding tickets.

"Hey Bells, How was your night?" Charlie asked from the kitchen table as I noticed he was finishing lunch. I came up behind him grabbing his empty plate to toss in the sink as I saw Charlie was overwhelmed with police paperwork.

"Wow dad, you know when the term "_bringing my work home with me"_ comes up I don't think it refers to the entire departments work." I said sarcastically with a hint of humor.

Charlie smiled and shook his head like that was the real case.

I walked into my room and immediately unpacked my overnight bag to throw the clothes into the wash although some of them weren't worn. With the clothes in my arms I walked to the other side of the bathroom before reaching Charlie's room and opened a closet that held the washer and dryer inside. The door creaked and I heard shuffling downstairs as I opened the washer to find Charlie's police uniform inside—sighing to myself I dropped my clothes onto the floor with a thump before shuffling the wet uniform into the dryer. _At least he'll be wearing something tomorrow. _I thought to myself while throwing my clothes into the washer with a slight touch of irritation.

With the washer and dryer both running I walked back to my room and buried my head into the sheets wanting the day to be over—the weekend to come again so I could go see Carlisle. My fingers found their way to the necklace he had given me then I remembered what he told me and I couldn't even imagine how old the jewelry was.

"_From centuries ago" _Carlisle's voice rang in my thoughts causing me to smile.

Slipping into simple pajamas pants and a tank top I pulled back the sheets finally feeling the weight of my exhaustion. Carlisle wore me out after the necklace surprise—we decided to go for a swim with our clothes on—so my dress did get wet and he challenged me to see who could swim faster without him being at inhuman speeds. He won. Dipping my head into the softness of the pillows I found my comfort zone and dreamt of nothing but my actual day with Dr. Carlisle Cullen—the best sleep I had gotten in days.

(The dream): _Bella…you can take my word when I say that you mean something to me; Carlisle gently rubbed at my cheek with his thumb as I gazed into his bright golden eyes. I looked around and noticed I was lying down with Carlisle sitting next to me—Carlisle please don't tell me I am in the hospital again, Charlie would kill us both. The dazzling man that had fallen for me laughed before shaking his head no; I finally propped myself up onto my elbows to look around and I quickly saw we were on cliff edge looking down at La push. You told me you wanted to be out of the clouds so you could see me like this; he was sparkling like crystals but I knew he was hard as a diamond. I also thought in addition to your idea that you and I could use a change of scenery from the green of the trees. Carlisle laid back with me as I tucked myself into his neck—something I could never do with Edward—and just embrace him until I was content. Bella tell me again why you wanted to be here of all places. I looked to him and simply said because I like to feel weightless like I feel sometimes with you every time you do something to make me always think about you. This is a place I've never really been—and also this is a thing I normally wouldn't do but you make me feel different. Then my Isabella please make me feel alive again by telling me this….would you ever live eternally with me instead of your original plans with Edward. _

I snapped up from the sheets panting as if it were a nightmare but I actually enjoyed the dream so I was I waking up as if I was scared. It took a few moments but I finally settled my breathing able to go back to sleep. The strange thing was I didn't dream of Carlisle at all for the rest of the night.

In the hour I had to get ready for school I managed to shower, get dressed, warm up my car, get breakfast all before having to leave. Since the Cullens left I haven't had as many friends but maybe Jessica although we were rarely together; through physics, pre-calculus, literature and the time in between I thought of Carlisle. Could his day be any better than mine? Is he thinking about me? I touched the pearl necklace around my neck and suddenly felt calm—why did the thought of him do that to me.

Mike snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked out the window to the pouring usual rain; my head spun around to him in astonishment as he startled himself before beginning again.

"Bella, since you don't have anything to do—I hope—this weekend, do you want to spend it with me after work?" Mike asked obviously too hopeful.

"Sorry Mike, I'm busy this weekend and didn't your dad tell you—I quit that job a couple days ago." I answered casually before the bell rang to mark the end of the day.

I walked out to my truck revving the engine to life with its old car sounds. I turned to check behind me and my eyes flashed to the radio holder; I sighed remembering my last birthday and the memories before pulling out the parking lot turning onto the highway instead of the route to the house—halfway to Carlisle's house I turned off the highway and made a U-turn back home. My mind was racing over thoughts of Edward, Carlisle, my life, Charlie…everything.

Driving down the street I barely noticed the yard was empty of life meaning Charlie's not home. I shut off the engine and grabbed my bag before stepping into the rain, through the house and, stopping in my room. I heard my bag thud against the floor as I walked from the doorway to the dresser where the candle I used to burn my arm with still sat along with the burnt match I never threw away.

Tucking my sleeve back a distance I traced the scar on my forearm with my index finger then I slid my way to the vampire bite shimmering lightly in the window light. I leaned against the wall examining the candle as if I was to study it—instead I was studying me; giving into my actions before my thoughts could catch up I grabbed a match and stuck it lit with a simple swipe. Not bothering with the candle I held my already scarred arm over the flame exactly like before—only this time it hurt.

Tears plunged from my eyes as I kept myself from crying out. The flame eventually died out as I held my arm close to my chest feeling the last bit of heat besides the searing stings of pain; I looked to my arm and saw the red bumps I had before from broken blood vessels except this time blood was dripping down my arm and pooling in my other hand. Carlisle would be upset although it would not show on his face and Charlie won't find out—I won't let him this time. I managed to control the fast bleeding to something my clothes would absorb if any more escapes. Walking back to my room I set the second burnt match by the first and clean the blood that found way onto the floor with some bleach form under the bathroom sink.

I searched through my closet for a jacket or something to hide my arm and eventually found a thickly long sleeve black sweater my mom sent me a couple weeks ago thinking it would be cute on me—the only thing I like about it is the really long over the hand sleeves. One day I would thank her for this thing.


	6. Never be mad at you

Charlie came through the door an hour later with the _entire department's_ work in his hands once again; I don't think he noticed me as I watched him enter from the top of the stairs.

"Bella, Can you come here?" Charlie called while scattering folders on the kitchen table.

Crap.

"Yeah dad, what's up?" I called back while stepping slowly down the stairs making sure the blood was out of view.

"Hey bells, Listen I'm going to be swamped for work the next few days with work so just to let you know I'm not going to be home at the usual time for the next few days. Will you be okay alone for maybe 3 hours extra?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure" I answered simply.

Charlie sat down with a couple folders in his hands and I knew that was my cue to leave. I can't go to Carlisle's for the next couple days for the fear he would find out what happened but I also can't let him think the worst. I opened the book of Sense and Sensibility for English to scan through the pages while my mind contemplated over other things—much more important things.

I shut my eyes for a few minutes at a time once hitting break points in the book for the sake I might fall asleep and not get any homework done. When my eyes fluttered open again I was lying on the closed book with a blanket over me; I could hear Charlie on the phone downstairs so he wouldn't have come to check on me so who would it be. I leaned up to look around a voice called out making me think for a split second.

"Go back to sleep, my Isabella." Carlisle said softly from the chair in the corner—he was reading.

I instantly became worried that he would smell the blood from my arm but when I touched my sleeve to remember it was there I felt something thicker—a medical gauze patch. Carlisle whispered to me as he followed my eyes down to my arm.

"We shall discuss that later, right now that is not my concern only you are." He said before going back to his book; I noticed it was one from his study.

I fell back into sleep and woke again what felt like days later but the change of my room and body told me it had only been hours. I was now lying in pajama bottoms with a night shirt against my pillow under the same blanket as before—Carlisle dressed me for bed? I looked over to the chair but it was empty then I shifted and felt a note beside me.

_Dear_est Isabella,

I had to leave on the count of your father checking in on you but never fear as I shall return later in the evening. As I know you might be worried as I would be angry for your arm but I am not for I cannot be angry with you my sweet Isabella. We shall talk over it more into the night after your father falls asleep as you have.

Carlisle Cullen


	7. Intensity

Folding the letter I reached for my book which was placed on the nightstand who knows how long ago. I opened the book to where I left off actually reading and followed the dialogue well as Carlisle speaks in this way fluently.

Marianne was just about to be saved by Brandon when Carlisle came through the window; my eyes wondered to him as I saw he was in a new shirt with slacks on—most casual as Carlisle gets. He smiled and sat in the chair once again motioning for me to keep reading when he pulled a book off my shelf—his book. I closed my book and walked over to him in the very few steps it takes as he set down his book knowing he wasn't going to read tonight.

"Good Evening my Isabella." Carlisle said softly while pulling me to sit across his lap wrapping his arms at my waist. I leaned into his embrace when I suddenly felt a rush of guilt for how I betrayed him.

"Carlisle…About my arm I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to hide it from you." I said letting all my thoughts come crashing down; Carlisle inhaled deeply and nodded not meeting my eyes.

"Isabella, I could smell it long before I patched your results. I should have known more of myself that you would do it again over a short time but I thought I could prevent it since you were spending more time with me in the past while—it seems I was wrong in my own perception of what has happened." Carlisle explained to me.

"So why can you not be mad at me?" I asked.

"Because Bella everyone makes mistakes including myself from time to time and we all must learn from them; you'll learn from this one as it will leave scars here, here, and along here." He said placing his cool fingertip lightly on each spot on the bandage where I guessed from his medical experience he knew how deep the cut was.

Before my mind caught up with me in that moment I kissed him with the burning intensity I never could give Edward and Carlisle responded back with a kiss just as heated. I placed my hand on the side of his face as he locked one of his lightly around my neck before pulling from my lips and moving soft tingling kisses down my throat—I couldn't imagine how hard that was for him as I knew Carlisle hadn't always had control before. I pressed my body more against his chest when I was suddenly lifted off his lap being carried bridal style; we pulled away and I looked immediately to Carlisle.

"Do you mind if we leave somewhere?" He asked me.

I shook my head and just like that we were together in the front yard outside my truck. He smiled and clarified if I really wanted to leave before sprinting off into the woods; I couldn't keep track by the speed Carlisle was going but one thing was for sure Carlisle Cullen wanted us to be alone.


	8. Suprised

Chapter 8

After what seemed like 10 minutes of running Carlisle set me down in a yard—we were at his place; I smiled to him as he walked to the door and motioned me inside with the wave of his hand. I just made it through the door when I felt Carlisle's hands wrapped around my chest instead of closing the door—a quiet thud came a second later from the latch meeting the lock.

"I hope you don't mind but I wanted to be alone with you tonight." He said in a whisper at my ear giving me cold sensations down my spine.

"I don't mind." I replied turning to meet his face.

Carlisle picked me up bridal style again and carried me in a fast walking pace up to my room not letting his eyes move from my face. I opened the door for him and was the first to see the room decorated differently—white flowers were everywhere. Stunned from the beauty of the fireplace to the decorations I looked upward to Carlisle; he was wearing a soft romantic smile on his face.

"Surprised?" He asked setting me on my feet in one flowing motion.

I became speechless as I slowly walked farther from him truly taking in the beauty—no one has ever done something like this for me before; I could feel Carlisle watching me intently but I never turned to look at him.

"Carlisle, why did you do all of this—for me?" I asked finally being able to speak.

"Isabella, I thought this would be a way I could prove my passion for you. I want to do everything Edward could not for you—as I've spoken before I want to show you the love he did not." Carlisle explained wrapping his arms around my hips from behind.

"Carlisle can I ask you a favor?" I moved to lie on the bed facing him.

Carlisle knelt beside me taking my hand. "Anything, my Isabella"

"Will you tell me about your life before you became a vampire? You don't have to I just thought it would be interesting to hear about." I asked looking at his adoring golden eyes.

"Of course, my dear" Carlisle answered and moved to lie beside me so I could embrace him. He began to think of where to start as I tucked myself comfortably around him breathing in the only sent of honey and lilac.

"_I was brought up in England by all sorts of good society; my mother knew other in position I guess you could say as my father was serving in the Army. I attended the best schools based on all imaginable knowledge—my father wanted me to understand politics but as a boy I would watch my mother heal just about anything with herbs and plants till I was about 10 years young when I realized I wanted to study in medicine. Once in school for that specific expertise I spent a good deal of my time perfecting what my mother had done my entire childhood until only half a year later she had become ill and no matter all the doctors she had—my mother died only twelve days before they found a cure._

_ I courted a few young women of well social status once actually becoming a doctor of that time. They were attractive and respected among everyone but did not suit my tastes for the thought of marriage. Surely you know the ending of that story as I'm sure Edward has told you of my past but yes after those days and a couple lonely years after I became immortal and found him then Esme but now centuries later here you are in my arms." _Carlisle spoke softly as I pictured his lifestyle. He looked down and ran his fingers through my hair as I felt my eyes quickly become heavier and heavier although I slept a lot today—weird.

"Sleep my Isabella, I'll be here when you awake." The last words barely made it out Carlisle's mouth before I was fast asleep with a man who cares for me lying here until I wake up again.

Perfectly sound with my dreams of Carlisle Cullen.


	9. Never leaving me

Chapter 9

The smell of bacon flooded my senses waking me from my dream. I opened my eyes to find the sheets ruffled and Carlisle nowhere in sight. Sliding across the bed until my feet reached the floor I walked barefoot out my room into the kitchen but Carlisle wasn't there either; fresh bacon was still very warm sitting next to the stove so I tasted a strip and a perfect amount of spice surprised me. I looked out the windows from the kitchen and saw my handsome vampire standing on the balcony turned toward the trees.

"Carlisle?" I asked for his attention while opening the balcony door—he didn't move. The air was breezy cold but the feeling around him and I didn't feel right; it felt like distance.

"Isabella, I have but no choice to leave you once again. Clearly my being here isn't helping you when you continue to hurt yourself—I'm not angry at you but I do wish you would seriously stop this. You are not only hurting your body Isabella but it's torturing me to see what happens afterward." Carlisle had his arms crossed tightly around his chest as I walked closer to him while trying not to so badly cry. He can't leave me again—not again.

"Carlisle you can't leave me, you have to trust me that I won't do it again, I told you that last night—please trust me on this." I told him.

Wrong thing to say

"You see Isabella; I did trust you and You Still burnt yourself even after my warning that it would be worse than the first time!" Carlisle spoke angrily at me while backing me into the doorframe leading to the kitchen; that is when I suddenly became scared.

"I was hurt okay! Is that what you want me to say Carlisle? That I didn't want to see you because you reminded me too much of Edward and I couldn't put myself through that again!" I yelled right back at him with a cold glare.

Carlisle slammed his cold fist into the door only a couple inches above my head causing me to be startled; He sighed and moved inches away as I made an escape running to my bedroom before I burst into tears. I slid down the wall next to the bathroom door and hugged my knees tightly—Carlisle had never yelled at me before but I guess I deserved it now. Maybe he's right—maybe his leaving would be good for us.

"Bella" Carlisle knocked on the bedroom door with a calm voice.

"Go away Carlisle, you are the last person I want to see right now. Go." I said turning my entire body away from the door but once I rested my head comfortably on my knees I felt Carlisle's arms pressed against my back.

"I didn't mean to say those things; I was only upset that I couldn't be there for you—love even makes vampires somewhat insane." Carlisle apologized.

I wasn't in a forgiving mood though.

"Carlisle what I need right now is time. What you said actually has me thinking about what I want from everything—even us and I just need time to think." I said moving away from him off of the floor striding to the window to look into the trees as he did.

"I understand." He left the room.

Reality has a way of slapping people in the face sometimes and right now my face feels like a giant red mark is placed across my cheek. My fantasy is over—time to wake up.

Carlisle placed the car keys on the end table in the foyer with a note saying I could use the car to drive home if I wanted and he would pick it up later today. I looked up the stairway to the double doors that led to his study and sighed before picking up the keys to the Mercedes; I purred the engine to life and spun out of view from the house onto the highway—hitting the steering a couple times to let out my frustration I let tears fall from my face as I drove home.

Pulling into the driveway behind the truck I opened the center console and threw the keys inside for Carlisle to find before slamming it shut making my way to the front door. The house was quiet as usual so after getting a drink to calm my nerves I made my way to my room and my eyes fell onto the candle sitting in its usual spot on my dresser.

I looked at it with disgust before tossing it and the matches in the trashcan beside my desk. That one thing caused all of this and now my relationship—of any form is ruined with Carlisle. Setting the drink on my nightstand I buried my face into my pillows and fell asleep wanting to forget everything from today.

My eyes flashed open a couple hours later to find it the middle of the afternoon—Charlie was still gone but I didn't feel like I was alone; I looked up and almost screamed from Carlisle appearing out of thin air. He placed a finger over his lips telling me to stay quiet and moved closer to me within the blink of an eye—I didn't say a word as I saw Carlisle was acting unusual almost like his uncontrolled senses took over. He kissed me while slightly pushing me back against the sheets.

"I'm never leaving you—never." The only words that escaped his mouth as he brushed the hair form my face when we pulled apart so I could breathe.

I pulled off his shirt—as this one wasn't one with buttons—and smiled at him placing my warm bare hand on his chest watching him sigh in pleasure from my touch. He in response to my removal of his clothing pulled at the bottom of my tank top I was still wearing that he dressed me in the previous night before swiftly pulling the cotton over my head. I was bare chested in front of him and a flash of shyness fell over me as I could tell my cheeks were getting pink to red. Carlisle laughed lightly and pulled me to him whispering that we wouldn't go any further if I didn't feel comfortable—only that he wanted to make it fair. If he had to be bare chested then so did I.


	10. Stay with me

Carlisle and I lay still like that for almost two hours; Thank god it was the early afternoon so Charlie was long gone. After shifting a few times I now was pressed against his side but still felt as sexy like I did when laying on his bare chest looking directly into his astonishing golden eyes. Carlisle made no attempt to say anything he just played with my loose hair across my naked back with his fingers; I don't think make up sex could even feel better than this—but what would I know of that? Edward never let us

that far.

"Isabella?" Carlisle whispered peacefully.

I looked up to his face colliding immediately with his dazzling features.

"Would you like to have a bath?" He asked.

I nodded not wanting to ruin the trance I was in.

Lifting me as if I weighed nothing Carlisle moved us both off of the bed and into the bathroom; with one hand he turned the warm to hot with bubbles and lit a few candles around the tub before I could notice. I slipped out of his arms onto my feet and began to pull off my pajama pants to reveal my underwear. Carlisle lit all the candles he thought would help me relax then began to retreat out of the door for me to have privacy and enjoy my bath—I didn't want him to leave though. I grabbed his hand before he reached the end of the counter and walked to meet him without letting his hand go.

"Stay—I want you to." I said kissing his lips softly before moving out of his reach to slip off my underwear and dip into the tub.

Carlisle drifted to the door and shut it with a soft click before walking over to the tub—sitting on the side facing me I watched his face go from professional to passionate. I smiled and ran my hand up my arm to wash but before I could think about it I noticed Carlisle behind me now; He had a washcloth in his hand and he was washing my shoulders for me along with the back of my neck. Steam covered the bathroom mirror as I relaxed my head on the railing of the bathtub—this man is pampering me.

"Did Alice or anyone ever want a bath like this or did you guys just never walk into the bathroom?" Curiosity filled my mind as the amazing vampire added more hot water to the filled tub.

"I know that Esme used our rather large bathtub a few times only lit by the window light but as for the rest of my family I tried not to wonder." Carlisle answered with a laugh.

"Were you ever with her?" I had to know.

"You mean, was I ever with her in the bathroom washing her body like I am right now with you? No, I never was." Carlisle knew I really wanted to know the truth.

He tilted my head back and kissed me passionately before excusing himself to go get me a freshly warm towel—I had to smile at that. While all the bubbles were gone and I was alone I thought about why Carlisle never joined Esme like he was with me…surely he loved her since they were together for that long but as many things in my head it was none of my business.

Letting my head relax again Carlisle appeared in the doorway with a warm towel—to my guess—seconds later with a smile on his face. Wrapping my fingers around the edges of the tub for support I stood in the water for him to place the towel around my chest.

"Are you alright, My Isabella?" He asked as I faced him to step out of the luke warm bathtub.

Should I tell him?

"Yeah, I'm just light headed from the steam in here." I lied with a small feel of guilt.

Cradled in Carlisle's arms he carried me inhumanly from the bathroom to the bed so I could dry off and change. I sat on the bedspread drying my hair with the towel that was once around my body while he searched through my closet and dresser for something that I could wear for the day; I ended up with a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt.

I changed into my underwear while Carlisle sat against the headboard clearly watching me; my hair fell into my face as I fumbled with my shirt to pull over my head. I felt beautiful as I stood half naked in front of a man that cared about me more than I could comprehend. Strangely, I hesitated with the cloth in my hands.

"My sweet Isabella, I had no idea you would be outstandingly beautiful with or without clothes." He said before I dropped the shirt back on the bed before walking towards his side.

I swiped my hand lightly through his blonde hair as Carlisle pulled me into his cold embrace; I rested my head into the bend of his neck sighing deeply from not feeling this nice in a long while. He skimmed his hand through the damp waves in my hair completely content to have me this close to him but I couldn't remember the last time he hunted—probably a thing I need to keep track of.

I tilted my head up to Carlisle's face and noticed his eyes being a dark golden color his control would only last one more day at most.

"Carlisle, why haven't you hunted lately?" I asked.

"Bella, if it hurt me to see you burn yourself when I am not around why would I want to leave you if it was only for an hour? Of course I would be at my strongest control and health but the thought makes myself not even imagine a simple hunt." He explained.

"Go, hunt before coming back Carlisle. You need to hunt, I'll be fine." I said pushing him toward the window.


	11. Realization

After Carlisle left through the window and was out of sight I fumbled with my shirt in my hands once again. Sighing to myself I sat on my bed in my jeans and bra with my head in my hands; I felt guilt for no reason.

"You always fumbled with your hair when something was on your mind." A voice said behind me-I turned and saw Edward leaning against the wall.

"E-Edward, w-what are you doing here?" I asked astonished from the person standing inches from me. Did Carlisle plan this? was he here for good?

Thoughts were racing through my head as Edward politely passed me my shirt which i threw on in a quick motion.

"I came to see if you were alright, now that my dad has left with those thoughts of you I can clearly see you've moved on. Bella, out of all people you had to be the one to go after my father-or him after you-nevermind. I told you to forget about us not leave me and go to him." Edward said in a stronger tone while trying to keep composure-his eyes were practically black.

Do vampires eat anymore?

"Edward get out!" I yelled at him before his tension became worse-I only triggered it faster.

"Get out? Get out? The last person I want out of here Isabella swan is my father! I told him not to come back here and i see you two together! I told you not to do anything reckless and you turned your back on me...after all I've done." Edward roared with stepping away from the wall towards me; I slowly began backing up until hitting the opposite wall.

Edward's hand slammed the open space beside me causing me to get scared really quick; His eyes burned black as i had a better look at them now-alot better look. My breath became caught in my throat with stikened fear of him; a fear i never once felt before. I pressed more against the solid wall as i could just when i heard a crash around me. Suddenly pressed into the corner of the room with Carlisle in front of me-protecting me. Edward snarled at him and glared as of ready to attack but Carlisle wasn't moving for the world-he stayed still as a statue completely focused on Edward's every move.

Edward lunged for Carlisle in an inhuman move I would've missed if blinking. Carlisle blocked him and shifted his weight os Edward was now against the wall pinned-he looked to me then motioned to the door as if telling me to leave; I sprang up and walked quickly out of the corner and into the bedroom dorrway. Carlisle let go of Edward before pushing him towards the window then following-I ran to the window to see if they were going to leave but they simply yelled at eachother in the backyard like how Edward and Jacob used to when they first met.

Once the yelling calmed down i noticed they both stood there like two adults talking. Edward shuffled his hands into his pockets as Carlisle spoke then looked to the window at me before speaking again; Carlisle nodded here and there making motions with his hands as if explaining something then patted his son's shoulder like they were in agreement. I was too far away to hear what was being said but i think i had a clue-Edward was accepting that Carlisle and I were together; that i was getting over him.

Edward leapt into the trees as Carlisle made his way back into the house in a walking pace. It was over-that would possibly be the very last time I came face to face with Edward Cullen.

Carlisle was standing behind me when i turned in realization of what happened; before i spoke a word he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead as if he knew what my mind was thinking. I wrapped my arms lightly around his shoulders to his neck looking into the eyes of the man I love-he wouldn't be as strong as Edward just yet but as i looked into Carlisle's now golden eyes I wondered if maybe he is more than what Edward was to me.

I kissed him softly on his marble lips only to recieve a kiss more loving then mine in return. His hand moved to my waist and also to my wavy locks as the only simple kiss became heated in the short time we had for our day. Pulling away breathless I wondered if Carlisle knew about my feelings all along-maybe not, maybe so.

"Carlisle, how did i even come close to deserving you?" I asked as he studied the light features in my face. His hand at my waist shifted up my shirt with a sway to my face to push the hair falling in my sight away.

"Although it may sound incredibly bad of me my Isabella, I have had all sorts of feelings for you since my son brought you to meet us that day in the kitchen. I was drawn to you for an unexpected reason-now i could not welcome that reason any more as it has brought the girl i once thought about during my nights to in my arms." Carlisle said as if pure poetry was to be written.

I smiled softly against his almost warm chest. This man truely does love me.


	12. Nevermind that now

"I believe I should tell you this, my Isabella. Esme is coming here within the next couple days. I've taken off work for the time but before she is here I wish to spend it with you." Carlisle said as we were now laying on the bed.

"Why?" I asked still trying to get my mind off of Edward being here moments ago.

"Her and I need to discuss a few things revolving around recent changes. She feels she should have a part in the say of what should happen although I see no difference either way." He answered without actually saying what the changes were.

I had a clue.

"Carlisle, do you mind if I stay with you tomarrow since I have no school?" I asked knowing Charlie would say yes if Carlisle made a small medical excuse.

"Of course, after all one day I wish to call my house yours as well." He said tightening his arm around my waist and squeezing lightly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded for a second.

"Nevermind that now." He concluded.

Carlisle and I kissed for what seemed like three hours but only seemed to be a very steamy two hour make out. I pulled away for breath and got a good look at my situation for the first time since kissing him today-he looked at me with lust in his eyes, and his hands touching my bare back under my shirt while I had his buttoned business shirt undone down to the last seam and spread, laying in between his legs. He assured me long ago we wouldn't go any further tonight.

I looked to his face one more time and before i could react I seemed to feel a set of cold lips against my heated neck causing me to have chills down my back-no doubt he noticed them.

Carlisle attempted slowly at pulling my shirt over my head but I play faught with him for a couple seconds causing a light giggle-I gave in eventually which my shirt was lost from my body.

"Bella, I'm home." A shout came from the bottom of the stairs-Charlie.

"Carlisle, you have to go! Charlie came home and you didn't tell me! Where's my shirt?" I whispered to him who was still kissing my neck without a care in the world.

I pushed off him with his arms just falling limp in defeat as I scrammbled around mortified that my dad was going to catch me in here making out shirtless with my exboyfriend's dad who is also my doctor. Unable to find my shirt i looked worried at Carlisle who was still laying relaxed against the headboard with a slight amused expression.

"Bella?" a knock came at the door. "Are you okay, Bells?"

I became wide eyed at Carlisle as my dad knocked at the door again with a repeat of questions. My blond vampire stood gracefully onto his feet with his shirt buttoned and pulled me into his arms with a romantic kiss before striding to the open window.

The door started to crack open when I realized I was still shirtless-hitting my skin with a light force my tank top was in my hands a half second later with a smile from Carlisle. I was able to adjust the shirt over my head and down my chest just before Charlie opened the door into my view-my dad stood there with a questionable expression dressed in his dark blue police chief uniform.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked scanning the room around me with his eyes.

I nodded in reply as he shut the door seconds after.

"Carlisle, you are so going to get it for doing that!" I said coldly into the empty room knowing he would hear me.


	13. Wine?

Around dinner Charlie and I had decided it would be good to both get out-we drove to the diner for his steak. I slammed the truck door shut and walked through the wet gravel into the resteraunt behind charlie. Cora seated us once the police cheif walked through the door and without thought she already had down a medium well cooked steak with fries. I sat awkwardly as I skimmed through the menu not really finding anything that appetizing enough to order-Cora cleared her throat as her and Charlie both looked at me wanting to hear something come out.

"I'll just have the veggie burger with a sweet tea." I said.

She nodded and walked away.

"Ok, I give up. What's on your mind bells because you have been acting different all week?" Charlie asked turned slightly to me.

"I'm just not that hungry." I lied.

"That all? Eat what you want-we'll take the rest home for later I guess." He said picking up the paper Cora slyly slipped to his side of the table.

I sat there looking out the window to Mike arriving with everyone else. Angela walked through the door first with Eric in tow and smiled to me before heading to the bar-Mike along with Jessica came in next but only Mike looked in my direction. The others met Angela at the bar with her menu and pointed to things they wanted to get but my lovesick stalkerish friend Mike Newton.

I looked away quickly.

Charlie sat down the paper when Cora brought the two plates to us first placing Charlie's plate down then mine. As my dad began to create a dent into his food I hadn't touched mine-my mind was in another place. Watching Eric wraps his arms around Angela from time to time or kiss her cheek made me think if Carlisle and I would be like that one day or if Esme would change us.

I took a small bite from my side ordered baked apples but hunger wasn't in me.

Cora returned with a box for me and the bill or charlie as he smiled to her for the steak. I placed the burger in the box and snapped it shut as she returned with Charlie's change, a bag, and removed the plates. Charlie stood up and grabbed the bag along with the box before leaving behind me.

"Cora added a couple desserts of cobbler in here since she noticed you needed cheering up." He said placing the food between us as we drove home in silence.

I stood in the kitchen unpacking the taken home food when I heard the game in the backround of the next room. Charlie would be out cold in no time. Walking up the stairs to my room I wondered if he would come see me tonight-not likely I concluded after serious thought.

Only a half hour home and already I heard Charlie's bedroom door shut across the hallway when reading. I flipped my book Sence&Sensibility shut once reading over the part of the party in London where Marianne discovered Willabe's true reason for leaving her. I packed a small bag of clothes and called Carlisle quietly.

"Carlisle, I want to be with you tonight-can you come and get me? Charlie's asleep." I asked into the phone once he picked up on the first ring.

His melodic voice agreed with the same feeling and said he would pick me up shortly.

I looked through my bag to see of I had everything and left charlie a small note just in case although I dont think he would read it. I felt a pair of cold hands around me as I finished the note-too cold of hands.

Carlisle spun me around and kissed my lips softly but in a way unlike him before taking my bad in one hand and my hand in the other. We escaped from the house without waking charlie and my blond vampire lover sped his sports car away from the driveway towards his own house-I thanked him once we reached the highway.

"Why thank me when I was coming to free you myself anyway, I told you I wanted us to have an evening together before Esme arrived.

"I thought you meant that as a day not as the night together?" I asked puzzled.

"During the day I would eventually have to bring you home but an evening would leave you all to myself possibly into the next morning aswell." He explained.

Carlisle planned this all.

He sped through the twists and turns with barely any effort as he stopped in front of the house I loved to death. Inhumanly Carlisle met me at the passenger door by the time I had just released the latch with my bag in his hand; I took his hand and stepped out the car into the arms of my vampire-my carlisle. He snuggled to me in return before picking me up and speeding into the house to the kitchen. At first it seemed empty but as I looked to the table my once family never ate a meal at I smiled seeing a plate of food, two candles, and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"I hope you dont mind but since we never got to make you Italian last time I thought I would tonight, I will warn you though it's nothing fancy." He said pulling out my chair as my eyes drifted to the hot plate sitting in front of me.

"Calamari Veneto (stuffed Calamari), Pannatone (bread with fruit in it), and Tortellini Portebello (Pasta with mushroom tasting sauce)".This plate was anything from simple as I listened to Carlisle explain which each thing was in fluent Italian.

"That doesn't sound simple to me." I teased.

"Simple to make but here they actually aren't exquisite, Italy...very." Carlisle replied before pouring both glasses halfway of wine.

"To an evening of eachother" Carlisle toasted.

I tapped the tip of my glass softly with his before eating and burning my tounge on the hot areas liking the scortching taste.

Carlisle sipped the wine he had and smiled occasionally to me.

"Vampires can drink wine?" I asked before taking a sip from my own glass feeling the nice warmth of the alcohol down my throat.

"Every once and a while I'll have a glass-it numbs the bloodlust for a while and creates a small satifaction for myself but no one else around here tried it.

Carlisle poured himself a second glass as I was reaching the almost bottom of mine. I watched the red wine fall into his glass and be swirled by his hand as he sat there taking a sip every now and then looking casually out the large window or to me.


	14. Esme's Visit

Carlisle read me to sleep hours later while I snuggled against his cold body with his arm around my shoulders. He told me it was his book as a kid to adulthood.

_"Tonight of all nights my mother passes when I hear word the other doctors known of her terrifying sickness have found a cure. My mother of course had a well life but what shall it be when she is no longer here; how will this world change? My own father has been rumored to of found another lover and wealth to his new title but that is the least of my worries. I am only 13 years young and left without a home or mother, arrangements surely are being made as everyone speaks around me but I know I will not the suitor or lady of the hosehold I will live under. As I meet them tonight I understand they hate the thought of a young boy wasting his time in medicine when there is no such cure for anything anymore. I shall ignore them as well as I can for all my progressing years until I leave for good in my early 20's. now I as write again in what seems like days but truely seems as years; young women of age meet me in the hospital wing in hope of courtship and out of loneliness in my heart I oblidge to few but never all-many are married in secret but never spoken of truely. I want to be faithful not mistaken of action."_

"Goodnight my Isabella, sleep well." Carlisle spoke softly as I closed my eyes slowly.

I didn't dream.

I don't remember sleeping.

I hardly remember laying there.

Only Carlisle's story was in my head.

My eyes opened the next morning from the sunlight shining through the large bedroom window to find Carlisle no longer around me but the book sitting on the bedside table with a white rose. I picked up the rose and twirled the stem with my fingers before smelling the soft scent; Carlisle's footsteps could be heard around the house as if he were a human but I didn't want to move just yet.

"Thanks for the rose." I said softly into the air knowing he would hear me as always. Each petal was silk to the touch and white as paper-perfect except for one little tear on the outer most shaped one.

"Your welcome my Bella." I heard Carlisle say as it echoed through the empty house.

I walked down stairs to the livingroom and saw Esme sitting next to Carlisle on the couch. He had a thoughtful look on his face until he looked up to meet my face with shinning bright golden eyes but returned to his thoughts moments later resting his chin on his hands. I looked to Esme as she had a commpassionate expression with one hand on his shoulder blade; I suddenly wanted to know what they were talking about but hoped Carlisle would tell me later.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." Esme greeted me warmly.

My heart pouded with ache in my chest as I smiled to her. She reminded me of everything-like they never left. I retreated from the room quickly and into my own grabbing a CD before making my way quickly to Carlisle's study. Esme and Carlisle were now in the backyard slowly walking into the woods talking as I stayed silent trying not to cry about what I was witnessing. Does he still love her? Is that why she came to see him? My eyes watered at the thought.

I moved to the living room and pressed play on my CD once putting it in the stereo. _Running up that hill by placebo _began playing as I curled up in front of the couch hugging my knees to my chest letting tears stream down my face. The song changed to _memories by within temptations _and all my thoughts of Carlisle and I rushed into my head with the lyrics of the song. I started to calm my tears and slow my heavy breathing but it became difficult with every thought-I'm not Esme, I can't give him what she had. I whispered those last words to myself.

The song rang through my head until I felt a pair of cold arms around me.

"Carlisle?" I asked unmoving.

The smooth cold arms tightened around me; I turned and threw myself into his chest as he held me tightly. Another set of hands braced my shoulders and I turned my face to see Esme smiling at me softly.

"I hate to leave without speaking to you as long as I have Carlisle but I really must; I hope we can see eachother again, bella. Goodbye." Esme said rubbing my back soothingly before smiling at Carlisle and saying something in Italian before leaving through the front door.

My heart slowed from my emotional attack shortly after Esme left and Carlisle turned the music off so we had silence; he placed me on the couch beside him as I took in his scent. Another memory I would hold forever.

"Carlisle, what did Esme mean of_ speaking to you as long as I have Carlisle_, what were you talking about?" I asked him completely.

"She arrived last night awhile after you fell asleep. We've been talking all night about what the relationship between her and I would become; we had decided we would always be there for eachother even if it may not be of anything intimate. She asked of my feelings toward you and I told her they were strong as anything could be between us while the post realtions between you and Edward calmed down after the confrontation you both had which she was told about by Edward himself.

I could tell she was suprised by how quickly our intensity had built over this time but eventually understood later into the night as I told her my side of it-how I cared for you even when you were with Edward, somthing told me that she experienced the same thing once but I didn't bother to go farther into that. We heard you scream in your nightmare during the early morning so I dashed up to your bed as Esme followed and she watched closely as I woke you enough for your senses to function as I gave you a medicine to calm your thoughts then placed you carefully back to bed. Once I heard your breathing slow we left. I left you the rose and led Esme outside to the balcony of the kitchen and we talked about what you and I had faced over the time I had decided to stay here. I told her we would be alright when she suggested that you see Alice or Jasper again as I partly listened to you upstairs-you were shuffling in your sleep. When you walked in earlier she asked me if I were willing to try something. So we listened to you outside." Carlisle explained.

(flashback: Carlisle's view)

_Esme and I sat on the couch as I listened to Bella move around upstairs and thank me for the flower I left her._

_"Carlisle, would you be willing to try something?" My close friend asked beside me._

_"What do you have in mind?" I asked looking at her intently._

_"I want to see what Bella's reaction would be if she thought you and I were become intimate again, if she will go back to the burning of her arm or try something else?" she said curiously._

_"So you want me to hurt her to see her reaction." I was appauled suddenly, hurting bella was the last thing on my mind._

_"Yes, Carlisle. We will sit on the edge of the yard near the trees while her thoughts question themselves and once we have our answer we'll sprint back to her." She planned loud enough for me to hear._

_I rested my head on my hands when I heard Bella step onto the bottom floor as Esme kept attempting to calm my thoughts she knew I was having. Isabella's light human steps stopped behind us and I turned to smile a goodmorning to her still unable to get the thoughts out of my head._

_"Alright." I said lower than a whisper that only Esme's hearing would recieve._

_Esme greeted Bella as I noticed Bella's heart rate speed up greatly before she dashed out of the room. I wanted to go after her until Esme grabbed my arm stopping me._

_"It's time." she nodded as we walked to the backyard then to the trees hands laced. I could still hear every move she made inside the house-first to her room, then my study, and ending in the living room before playing music._

_Bella heart pounding rapidly made me want to rush in there with every cry she suffered from this but Esme wasn't ready and refused my silent looks with every pain Bella felt. The last song played and Esme hadn't moved much-she concentrated on Bella's emotions until she got her answer._

_I listened closely and heard Bella whisper she would never be Esme. I was struck by that raced thoughts of my own as we ran back to the house and to Bella's hurting body._

(End of Flashback)

"You and Esme wanted to see what I would do?" I clarified while unconciously rubbing the scars that he patched a time ago.

He nodded.

"Now that I think of it I was curious of what you would do aswell, Esme had a point or she wouldn't have asked me to do that-she knew I wouldn't want to if there wasn't a point." He brushed his cold hand down the bare skin of my arm.

I sat still thinking about what just happened.

"Can I get into a bath?" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded again.

I walked upstairs into the bathroom and ran the water on hot the entire time it filled. The steam would relax me like always; Carlisle walked in as I stripped down to my underwear and placed a few towels on the sand colored marble counters. I said nothing as he smiled softly at my face before leaving-I wanted to be alone this time. The candles around the tub stayed unlit and the lights were dimmed as I sat in the hot water thinking about what Carlisle did to me earlier. Sure it was under Esme's request, but still.

I sat in the bath thinking until my wet hair turned mostly dry and the water became noticably colder than it already was. I felt betrayed.

My CD of sad songs was laying on my bed as I walked out of the bathroom along with the rose he had given me this morning on his book. Shaking my head I dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt before laying the bed with my legs close to my chest staring at Carlisle's rose. I placed the CD in the stereo I had on my dresser as Carlisle knows I like to listen to music when something's bothering me-I played the CD tracks twice before turning off the player and laying there in silence.

It was late afternoon the next time I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door; I turned my back to the door expecting Carlisle to walk in like always.

"Bella?" Esme's voice rang apologetically.

I turned toward her quickly in suprise at the beautiful vampire standing near the closed door. I made a soft motion for her to come closer and she strided into the room more to sit on the chest at the end of the bed before looking to me again with sadness across her features.

"Bella the last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you and Carlisle this amount of pain. He told me of how you burned yourself and I simply wanted to know if you would ever do it again if Carlisle put you through hurt or any of us did. But now I deeply regret it seeing as what it put you both into-I never wanted you to hurt like this." She explained sadly.

"Carlisle was only doing what he thought would be right." She added before leaving the room silently.

I looked out the window and nodded when she left.

I still needed some time to think.

"You mean everything to me Carlisle but right now I'm not sure of how much, I'm sorry but I want to be alone tonight to think." I said softly knowing he would hear along with Esme if she had not left again.


	15. Square one

I stretched in the sheets unable to sleep from the heat of my own body although everytime Carlisle crossed my mind I felt like I could never forgive him; that he possibly did something worse than Edward. Atleast Edward told me he was leaving me but to have Carlisle lie to me like this just hurt, I for once thought he truely cared about me-guess I was wrong.

The moonlight had me remembering the times Carlisle and I would go for walks and sit by the water to see the ripples gleam; replaying in my head like an urge to remind myself why I cared about him in the first place. I pulled the heavy sheets over the matress and stepped onto the cold wooden floor before walking through the dim light to the door.

His study had a faint light coming from it as I approached the doorway. Sighing a short breath I began to reach for the handle when Carlisle already opened the door standing there in a polite posture.

"Bella, is something wrong?" He asked.

Bella? He hasn't called me bella since I was with Edward. I really did mess up something close between us; He was suddenly acting like I was his guest not his interest in anything beyond. As I stared up at the vampire I held back the tears in my eyes.

"Dont, Dont give up like that and call me Bella. Say it, Carlisle say it...Call me Isabella!" I said feeling remorse while my voice silently said my proper name.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Carlisle said defeatedly before retreating from the open door to his desk before sitting down; I stepped in behind him and shut the door with a soft thud of the lock before walking in his direction.

"Why not?" I asked stretching my hands firmly acoss his desk to hold myself.

"I made a promise to you, bella. One that I see I cannot fufill as my son has tried in the past; as you might be thinking the cause isn't you. The cause is our differences. You and I were never meant to be intertwined, it was just not something that was supposed to happen." Carlisle folded his hands together while leaning back in his chair.

"Carlisle if there wasn't anything between us, do you think I would have stayed around like I did?" I asked.

"No, you would've continued hurting yourself and I would be the one to watch. Something I simply cannot bare the burden of anymore." He answered while moving to the vast bookshelf.

"Then that's it, you're going to leave again?" I asked in a low voice staying in my place.

"What else shall I do that would not hurt you anymore than it has?" He answered with a silent question.

"Stay like you always promised." I answered simply.

"I can't" He answered before leaving the room.

I stood there crying that one day very soon I would lose the one man I still love more than my own human life. Tears dripped onto his desk from my wet face creating a small puddle as I slid down to the foor against the wood and cried.

Back to Square One.

My chest ached when my breathing finally slowed again and I could breathe. The jeans I wore were stained in tiny droplets as my eyes focused around me; he was still gone but maybe not forever-he wouldn't leave like that.

I walked slowly to my room and laid on the massive ivory colored bed but couldn't think of sleep as the bed smelt of him-of honey and lilac. I curled into a ball on the blanket and watched the sky turn darker and darker before the clock flashed to midnight beside my bed. I had been lying still for almost 3 hours now. Unable to lay anymore I thought of a walk being the thing to do so I wouldn't think of him; guided by the moonlight I walked across the front yard into the trees and stumbled through thorns, over limbs of tree, across wet mud. Finally, I stopped in my tracks to see the clearing Carlisle had confessed his love to me by the water. Without thinking I slowly made my way through the grass and stepped onto the bridge to the waterfall; I touched the pearl that hung around my neck still and reminised on the day I was last here.

"Should I be suprised to find you here of all places?" A startling voice asked behind me.

"I thought you left?" I asked turning to see Carlisle walk quickly up the earthly bridge to my side before sitting.

"I came here earlier as you did just now." He said simply watching the ripples of the water.

"Isabella, I dont know what became of me. Either the thought of you and Edward having another chance together or the trust you had in me when Esme arrived-the jealousy I was faced with each time. I may be dammed to hell as you don't like to believe but every man whether our kind or not becomes jealous at one point or another." He said apologetically before opening his arms for me.

I pressed my back aginst his chest as his arms clutched around my body tightly below my breast. I watched the water then looked to the moon and silently thanked it for bringing this man back into my life whether he left or not.


	16. Just now

Carlisle carried me back to the house as the temperature dropped making me shiver next to his icy body. I felt the silky sheets below me and realized I was back in my own bedroom with the man I loved immortal or not. Unconciously I traced my fingers along his shirt until finding his buttons and began to seperate each one individually; Carlisle's golden eyes met mine as my fingers unhooked the last button before the fabric was slidding off his shoulders onto the bedspread.

"Is this what you want?" He asked in a silky tone.

"Yes, if anything my answer is yes." I said in a whisper.

Carlisle kissed my lips then my forehead with a smile as he knew this was my decision. I wanted to be his over everyone elses. I closed my eyes slowly and felt his finger tips slowly move down my arm toward my hand before holding it tightly into the sheets, I felt his leg brush against mine as he moved in between my legs, my importantly I could feel his breath flow over my skin like the fire from the candle when I first began my life with Carlisle. Looks to be in control but underneathe the innocent glow is a burning sensation of untamed passion.

I bit my lip lightly as Carlisle slid his hands down my legs removing my jeans, followed by my own shirt within minutes. I opened my eyes to meet his face filled with only love; love for me. His skin brushed mine as if we were made for eachother although we lived two different worlds. Kissing his neck, he moaned softly as I became only flesh in front of him purely naked as the day my innocence would be gone. Today. Unaware of my sudden loss of reality I had yet to realize Carlisle was naked aswell laying on top of me kissing every inch of my skin as if he were searching for something specific in the responce.

I pulled my lover's face back to mine and kissed him fiecely as I became aware that was his answer. He pulled away and pushed the loose strands of my hair from my face as my eyes stayed locked on his fully melted golden ones.

"Will you be mine, my Isabella?" He asked in a heated whisper causing my breathe to be lost.

"I've always been yours." I answered and quickly felt a rush of pleasure over me as Carlisle pushed himself inside me. Everyone says it hurts but for me I felt more than satisfaction from the man I loved; he made me feel like a woman with every move of our bodies together. It all became hazy after the first while and my thoughts became black until the weight was no longer on top of my body but under me. Carlisle cool skin was sliding along my spine as I lay there curled up near his now warmer body; he kissed my forehead and then my lips repeatedly.

"Sleep Isabella, you've had a long morning." His lusious voice rang softly.

_Morning._

Sleep took over without another second. I drifted into the dreams of Carlisle and I passionately spending a night like the one we had just now. Just now. My dreams had become reality.


	17. I would be wrong

The sunlight shown through the window at the perfect angle to blind me from my surroundings but it didn't really matter as I knew Carlisle was gone already. I rose my body slightly from the ivory sheets that now sat above my breast and adjusted to the sight around me. The room was perfectly clean and aligned as if last night never happened; I looked to the opposite side of the bed and saw it was perfectly flat and straightened with the pillows.

Did last night really happen?

I looked under the sheets and was suprised that I was dressed in pajamas. My mind was circling as I continued to look around the room from my place in the bed looking for even the slightest thing out of place. There wasn't one.

Stepping onto the floor I wrapped my arms around myself and walked to the bedroom door in a haze. I couldn't have dreamt what happened between Carlisle and I, it felt too real. The hallway was clear as usual with only the sounds of the trees hitting the glass windows; I walked down the hall pass the stairway into Carlisle's study but found it was empty as in never touched. Disappointed, I walked down the steps downstairs headed to the kitchen when walking passed the living room I caught a glimpse of Carlisle's angelic body through my shifting hair; he was sitting on the loveseat near the window reading.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly as the next lullaby began to play from the stereo.

He looked up with a soft smile and set his book aside, reaching his hand out for me.

I placed my warm hand in his cold one still wondering if I actually dreamt last night. Carlisle rose and pulled me into him, I buried myself into his cotton shirt and held tightly to the back. His hands moved along my spine moving up and down slowly as I could feel his lips kiss my hair sweetly.

"Will I ever know if we belong together, it would take decades to figure out completely but the wait is something to live for as we can only live to know true love." Carlisle said against my skin before kissing my lips softly.

I lingered one movement away from his kiss and felt his hot breath touch my skin as if I were ice and he were fire. His fingertips brushed the fallen hair from around my eyes before smiling softly again; the smile was unlike anything I've seen. It wasn't one of love or longing but of understanding.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"Those words my Isabella, are the final words in this book here. The ending was quite like our lives now as anything but ordinary of the young woman finding in her lover's eyes her strength to carry through and find what true love is in relation." He said placing the book in my hands.

"It's something you should read." He said kissing my lips and leaving the room.

I nodded to myself and stared at the embroidered leather cover of the small book in my hands.

"He wants me to know something, something that has to be in this book" I said running my hand lightly over the binding. I sat where Carlisle once was and opened the book to see it was hand written; I could only imagine how old this book is.

_In the forrest which has become my mind sadly I wonder whom could guide me out of the maze I find myself in although I have not a reason to be here. The waves crash along my heels as I walk hand-in hand beside the vast wonder it holds knowing myself if or not I will be in his arms again. It saddens me to think of the worst but how can I not when he is to love another. Society speaks otherwise from what my heart says I know only of what could be with my dear. He has become more than a lover in my eyes although I do not think I could stand to attend and witness my love forever more marry someone other than I. It is unbareable to think of as I know I truely lose him then. He is my light when I see only darkness, He is my ocean when I seek wonder. He is my love if not found true never anything deciteful._

I shut the book after reading the first few pages; this girl is like me. I set the book down carefully on the loveseat and walked to the kitchen and found Carlisle with a glass of wine in his hand.

"So why am I reading this book?" I asked him while opening the cabinets in ery search for something to eat.

"I hoped you would read it to understand your own recovery through another person. As you witness the feelings that young woman had you might relate them to your own noticing they are simular." He explained walking closer to me.

"How old is it?" I asked meeting his golden eyes.

"Almost 150 years old." He answered taking a sip of wine and placing the glass on the counter beside us.

"So you knew this woman?" I was curious more than anything to know all he did.

"When she had written that book I hadn't seen her but we had met years before" He answered again.

I smiled.

"I watched this woman go through the worst of any love someone could suffer and the part that destroyed me was that I was unable to help her. She needed to do it on her own and ease her thoughts. I handed you the book because the woman who wrote it reminds me more of you everytime I watch you fall deeper in love with me. She was given her second chance as I had witnessed and you will be given yours once coming to mind with your own thoughts." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Was she beautiful?" I asked.

"Beauty was seen differently in my time than yours. We saw intellegent women as beautiful as well as women who were curious of many other things in literacy and life itself. This woman was beautiful simply for the way she saw life; she would it as if with her lover being with her until the end their lives. Something you should know in her eyes soon enough. She was curious of love in all forms; passion between a man and woman, kindness between a child and mother, silky as if a romance to bloom, and heartfelt as if between friends. She simply wanted to know all forms of love and she was close but she soon found the love she wanted wasn't the best for herself." He said softly as I pressed my head against his shoulder listening.

"I can learn from her, can't I?" I said rubbing my hands down his back warmly.

"I would not say you can learn from her but possibly find what you could do to ease your own thoughts with your _past_" Carlisle said smoothly.

The way Carlisle said my past I knew he meant my realtionship with Edward, now that I think of what happened between then and now Edward doesn't ache in my chest. I don't want to burn my arm anymore or feel like no one wants to love me because I would be wrong; I am loved.


	18. I Promise Finale

"Carlisle, can I tell you something that I don't know exactly how I should actually say it." I asked as I slid onto the blankets while Carlisle stretched vertically down the bed.

"What might that be, if it's what I'm thinking may I have a reason as to why you want it." He said watching me.

I set my head on his legs looking up at the elaboratly painted ceiling.

"I want to be changed. Tonight." I said clenching my eyes closed waiting for him to protest like Edward always had in the past.

"Alright." He concluded.

My head shot up from his legs as I looked at him seriously. He stared at my face completely calm and well mannered like always. All this time Edward would never change me and despised the slight thought of having me as a vampire but after one tiny request to Carlisle who says yes of all things, I can suddenly live forever before the sun is up. I sat my head down again suprised by what just happened; I was going to become a vampire.

"How did all this happen, what made us fall for eachother this quickly?" I asked him turning my head in his direction slightly.

"We fell in love. From the day I saw you in the emergency room with your burn I could tell you were impatient but also curious as to if I would be around. I offered you my home because I knew once Esme and I ended the love we had and I came here again, you would be around to capture my heart again. The places I've taken you Isabella, the others nor Esme know of simply as I wouldnt reveal it in my mind for Edward or in my body at all for anyone else. You were the only one I felt compelled to share with. I'm not suprised you asked to be changed as it was brought up long ago but also because I promised you, Isabella I keep my promises."

"Thank you, Carlisle...For giving me anything I'd ever ask for including becoming like you." I said softly sliding up his cold torso to his lips. His responce started out sweet then passionately heated; he turned us over as my back was suddenly against a pilliow as one of his warming hands buried itself in my wavy hair. I wanted his kiss so badly as if it would be my last.

He politely pulled away and sat on the bed. I proped myself on my elbow and looked at him strangely but before I could ask a pair of cold hands were wrapped around my neck pushing me back onto the bed lightly.

I was startled, I'll admit it.

"Alice!" I said looking out the side of my eye to see her beaming smile. She bounced happily in place and smiled at the sight of us being so close. I attempted to ask her what she was doing here but she hardly gave me the chance as she straightened my messy hair and pulled me downstairs by my arm.

"Come on, come on you have to see who's here." She chimed as I came face to face with the rest of the Cullens. Emmett and Rosalie hugged me first since Emmett couldn't wait any longer, then Jasper finally able to control his thirst.

I stepped back from Jasper's embrace and felt a hand at my waist pulling me closer. Carlisle was respectfully at my back trying not to whisp me away in the middle of the reunion.

I pressed against him smiling up at his face before seeing Esme in front of me with slightly out stretched arms wanting a hug; looking as she was glad Carlisle and I worked everything out from her last visit. I hugged her and whispered a quiet thank you although the volume was useless to everyones hearing but mine.

She nodded and moved beside Carlisle politely.

Edward was the only one I hadn't hugged yet.

"Edward, I-I missed you." I smiled softly at him standing near the livingroom enterance. He looked at me intently like how he used to-causing a burn in my chest-before slowly walking over and pulling me into a hug. We tightened our arms more than needed around eachother tucking my face closer to his neck before respectfully pulling away.

"Hello, Carlisle." Edward acknowledged when I felt Carlisle's cold hand at my lower back.

I felt awkward in-between my current love and previous relationship. Prefectly understandable, right?

"Edward, It's good to see you my son. Surely you will have to excuse myself as I have not had the chance to hunt and prefer to disappear for an hour or two in order not to have such difficulty with Isabella's plans." Carlisle said to Edward then motioning outward to everyone in the room winking discreetly at me.

"Carlisle, why don't we all join you as we have not had much time either." Alice suggested in her ringing voice.

"But of bella?" Esme hinted unsurely to the obliviousness hanging in the air.

"I'll stay behind, my thrist is not as bad as the rest of you might feel. I'm used to controlling myself around her anyway." Edward spoke up stepping a slight inch closer to me.

Everyone nodded and left the room except for Carlisle.

"I'll be back soon, count on what we talked about earlier-I'd love it." Carlisle whispered into my ear and kissed my lips firecely full of passion before leaving the room the same direction the others had. In my thought of Carlisle, that kiss was not only to my pleasure but a warning to others.

Edward looked at me and smiled softly as we were the only ones left in the house.

I walked to the piano still sitting in the same place by the window and wondered if he had ever played again since playing for me. Skimming my fingers across the keys; I looked up to see he was not far from where I stood.

"Do you still play?" I asked leaning against the black hollow wood of the piano's frame. Edward silent moved around me and sat at the bench as if I commanded him and began playing my lullaby I hadn't heard in a very long time.

Swaying softly from side-to-side at the different keys playing I noticed I had begun to dance around the room to his music changing in continuing melodies. Rhythems I had never recongized and also the beautiful works of music that I knew well such as Esme's favorite. My bare feet were tired from standing on my toes gliding from one end of the room to the other but every sound coming from his fingertips made flashbacks run through my mind.

(Flashback)_: __Listening to the melody I began to spin around to the beat—a classic song. My dress swayed with each step as Carlisle Cullen appeared leaning in the doorway watching me. I smiled still softly spinning as the sunlight began to shine through the giant living room window—Carlisle sparkled by his skin and his smile toward me looking absolutely breath taking. I stopped mid spin letting my dress fall back in place looking into the eyes of Carlisle._

(End of flashback)

Spinning the last few times my feet could handle I turned to the piano to find Edward had stopped playing and was instead watching me twirl around the room in the same motion as if the music was still alive. The sunlight began to shine from the late afternoon into the window and I slowly moved toward Edward with the images still lively in my thoughts. Edward skin glistened when coming into view of almost an arm length-he was beautiful like diamonds as always. Looking into his eyes intently, he quickly moved away before I could blink bringing me back ot reality.

What was I about to do?

Carlisle's voice could be heard chiming through the emptiness of the house shortly before he appeared with everyone else in the doorway of the livingroom. Esme and everyone-with the exception of Edward that had not shown himself yet from the moment occured-had bright dazzling smiles all directed toward my face. Alice pulled my hand lightly toward Carlisle who stood apart from the others.

"Carlisle told us of what's going to happen, we want you to be one of us. All of us." Alice's voice rang as she beamed once again.

"All of you?" I said looking for Edward still.

"All of us." Edward's voice sounded behind me as I felt his cold hands push me into Carlisle's chest softly before standing with his family.

Edward didn't show he loved me anymore because he understood I was meant to be with someone else, it all made sence now. The conversation Carlisle and Edward had when he had surprised me at Charlie's, Esme's visit, everything Carlisle had done for me. It was all leading to this moment-to when I would be like them.

Carlisle's arms wrapped around me my waist reassuringly as I placed my warm hands on either side of his jaw in a loving way. I never thought after all this time and every second of my being with him I would finally be able to have all of what I wanted.

"Relax, Isabella. I've told you that I keep my promises and I have not you must with yours; Will you promise to be with me forever?" He asked sliding my long hair away from my shoulders in one motion.

"I promise." By the ending of those two words rolling off my tounge I felt a quick pain against my neck then flooded by pleasure all of in a second. _I promise. I promise. I promise. _I was promised the burning of love.


End file.
